


My Soulmate (Αδελφή ψυχή μου)

by ShineBrightLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: Harry wakes up after having a nightmare to find a crow with a broken wing outside his window. Bringing it inside to give it some food and water and to bandage the wing, Harry hears things he wasn't supposed to. Now at gringotts, he finds he has two dominants and neither are human. This is a Harry/Caleb/Acheron paring. There might be others later.





	My Soulmate (Αδελφή ψυχή μου)

I don't own either Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Nick. Those books beling to J.K. Rowling and Sherrilyn Kenyon. I had a lot of fun writing this and hopefully the steel doors that make up my writers block don't come swinging shut anytime soon, I'd like to continue this. Translations are at the bottom, dont worry about having to try and understand what they are saying. So, withour further adue, I guve you, Αδελφή ψυχή μου. Have fun reading guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat up quickly in his bed at the Burrow, breathing hard. He remembered the Swirling Silver eyes as well as the Burnt Orange ones with the diamond pupil. He shivered in remembrance, wondering what they meant.

'Αδελφή ψυχή μου.' Echoed softly in his head, caressing his mind, making him feel safe. Whoever was whispering that to him in his dreams was important to him. He just knew it. He heard a soft caw from his window sill outside. He pulled back his curtains and tilted his head curiously. There sitting on the sill, was a large crow. Its feathers were a glossy black. It was very nearly perfect, if not for the left wing being held at an odd angle. He gasped softly and opened the window, pulling the poor bird in. The crow squawked and he shushed it softly.

"You'll be alright soon, little one. I'll have your wing fixed in no time." He cooed softly, carrying the bird downstairs, holding the crow in gentle arms. The crow snuggled down into the warmth, giving soft chirps and trills. Harry smiled brightly, as he approached the kitchen. Upon hearing voices, his smile quickly faded and he walked closer on silent feet and leaned against the wall by the door so that no one could see him and listened.

"How much longer do we have to put up with him, Mummy? He's annoying me. I want all of his money, now! I don't want to date the freak anymore." Harry gasped extremely softly, tears coming to his eyes. The voices continued.

"I agree with Ginny, Mum. I don't see why we have to deal with the whiney freak. It's always The Dursleys this, and the Dursleys that. I'm so tired of the whining. Can't we kill him now?" Harry covered his mouth and backed away slowly, tears racing down his cheeks.

"Now, now. We can't kill him until Harry and Ginny are married and Ginny is pregnant with his spawn. After he is dead, we can kill the spawn before it's born, saying GInny had a miscarriage from heartbreak." Not Hermione too! He quickly ran upstairs, and packed his stuff, wandlessly shrinking it. He put all his stuff in the pockets of his jacket. Still holding the Crow, he ran outside, quickly getting past the barrier from the wards. He pulled out his wand and called the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. Where would you like to go?"

Harry quickly dropped 11 sickles in the man's hand. "Can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron, Please?"

"Sure thing. We'll get you there soon." The man stepped aside and Harry quickly boarded the bus.

"Say, what did you say your name was again?" The man questioned.

"I didn't yet. It's…" 'Caleb. Caleb Malphas.' "My name is Caleb. Caleb Malphas." He didn't know where the name came from, but it didn't matter right now. All that mattered was the people on the bus didn't know his real name.

"Alright Caleb. Next stop The Leaky Cauldron." Harry quickly took a seat and cradled the crow close. He surprisingly didn't move at all during the ride. Once the Knight Bus was stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, he hopped off and went inside and, not looking at anyone, went to the ally and opened the gate. Keeping his head down, he quickly walked to Gringotts. Stepping up to an open teller, he looked up slightly.

"I'm Harry Potter and I would like to talk to my bank manager. If I have one that is." He asked softly, not looking the Goblin in the eyes. Sirius had told him to do that before he had died. He had said something about an… Inheritance test? He couldn't completely remember right now. Talking to his bank manager was more important.

"Follow me, Mister Potter." The goblin got down and led him to a room just off one of the long hallways. "Through here, Mister Potter." The goblin opened the door and let Harry pass. "Hookfang will see you soon. Just sit on one of the chairs until he comes in." The goblin seemed oddly… gentle and soft spoken towards him and he relaxed slightly. He nodded and bowed to the Goblin.

"Mulțumesc. Fie ca dușmanii tăi să cadă mereu la picioarele tale." He said, not realizing he switched languages. The goblin laughed softly.

"We'll teach you Gobbledegook, yet young one. Și bolțile tale pot fi întotdeauna pline de aur, puțin." Harry smiled and took a seat, gently running his finger through the crows feathers. He began to hum softly, not paying attention to his surroundings. The door slammed open and he screamed in terror, flying under the desk, curling up in a ball, still holding the crow in a gentle hold, tremors racking his body.

Hookfang stared at the young man, in startled awe, before growing horrified. He had just scared a submissive. Shit! He knelt down and held out a hand.

"Shhh, micuțule. Esti bine. Esti in siguranta. N-am vrut să te sperii. Acum poți ieși." The goblin repeated that a few times in a soft voice. Harry slowly crawled out from under the desk, holding onto the crow as if he was afraid that someone was going to take his new friend from him.

"No hurt? Safe? No. Never safe. Always hurt. No take friend? No. Always take friends." Harry murmured softly to himself.

"Harry, can you sit on the chair so we can find your dominants and get them here?" Hookfang said softly. After Harry sat in the chair, he gently pricked Harry's finger and let 13 drops fall to the parchment paper on the desk. Harry sucked on his finger childishly. The goblin slid the paper towards Harry.

"Well it seems like you have two dominants little one." Both Harry and the crow looked at the paper, Harry tilted his head. The dominates names were Caleb Malphas and Acheron Parthenopaeus.

"Caleb? Hey! That's the name the voice told me to use on the Knight Bus." He giggled when the crow nibbled on his fingers. He set the crow on the floor to let it wander around, and instead, a bright light surrounded the bird. When the light faded, standing next to him was a teenager with black hair and brown eyes, he stood at a height of 6' 4".

Caleb was taller than his little submissive by almost a foot. He worried internally that Ash would scare their tiny mate. Barefoot, the god stood at 6' 8", four inches taller than himself, but he often wore platform boots making him stand at 7' 0". He was a serious goth, and Caleb wondered how their precious mate would take it.

He concentrated on Nick. 'Hey Nick.'

'Yeah, Cay? What's up?'

'Are you near Acheron?"

'Yeah, Why?'

'Tell him to call me. It's important and I don't have his number.'

'Alright. Will do.' He opened his eyes to see his tiny mate staring at him with the greenest eyes he had ever seen in his life. He smiled softly at him and knelt down, opening his arms. His little mate raced into his arms, and he buried his nose in his hair taking in the smell of hard lilac soap, cotton and rain. He gave a soft sigh. The cell phone in his back pocket vibrated.

"Harry? Can you sit with the nice goblin and go over your paper? I need to go outside and talk to someone really quick. I'll be right outside, okay?" Harry nodded timidly. Caleb slipped out the door and pulled out his phone. Calling the number that had just called him back, he waited.

~What's up Caleb?~ Ash's accented voice was soft, probably because he was in a crowded room.

"You know how we felt a tugging this morning and I went to investigate?" Ash gave an agreeing hum. "Well turns out a submissive had unintentionally summoned me in his sleep. He didn't want to leave me so he brought me around with him. I was in my crow form. We go to this bank run by goblins, and he gets an inheritance test, and it turns out, both of us are his dominant mates. He's completely terrified, and he's so tiny Ash. I'm scared for our little one." Ash was completely silent. "Ash? Babe?"

~I'll be there in 5 minutes or less.~ He rumbled before the line went dead. His phone rang quietly soon after. He answered it, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

~Dude, what did you say to Ash? He went silent and looked extremely pissed before he hung up and disappeared.~

"I found our submissive. Our submissive who was abused by his family, and his friends family was stealing from him and planning to kill him." Nick was silent.

~Shit.~

"Yeah. Shit. I have to go. My submissive was very hesitant in letting me leave. I need to get back to him."

~Dude. Don't give me excuses. Just get back to your Sub, man. I'll be fine.~

"Thanks Nick. Bye." He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. He walked back into the room where he left his submissive, smiling softly at what he found.

Harry was laughing hysterically at the goblin he had been left with, who was dripping with tea. He turned to Caleb and ran over and buried himself in Caleb's arms. He sighed happily at the smell of blade polish, leather and woodsmoke. He nuzzled Caleb's chest humming happily.

"Harry darling. Do you want to meet your other dominant? He's on his way and wants to meet you." Harry looked up at him.

"You won't leave me? You'll stay here?" Caleb nodded. "Okay. He can come in if he's here." The door swung open and a tall man stepped through. He had pitch black hair with an emerald green streak, and dark opaque sunglasses. Harry whimpered and turned his face into Caleb's neck. Caleb shushed him softly.

"Harry, this is Acheron, our other mate." The other man knelt down in front of the two and took off his sunglasses, revealing silver eyes.

"Η μικρή μου υποτακτική. We've found you at last." His thick accent was soft and gentle. He held his arms open, and Harry tentatively walked towards him. Once in Acheron's arms were wrapped around him, he gave a big sigh of relief and sagged in his embrace, happily breathing in the smell of magic, the sea, and treacle. Harry was relieved to know that his mate wasn't all that scary, just the look of him for the first time.

Acheron was extremely happy and relaxed for the first time since he became a dark hunter. He finally had both of his mates in his reach and that soothed the agitated dominant in him completely. He turned to look at Caleb.

"Well, Micul meu cioară, should we take our sub home with us?" Caleb nodded.

"Harry Prețios, do you want to come back with us? Not have to deal with those who betrayed you?" Harry nodded and buried his head into Ash's chest.

"Ba mhaith liom dul leat. Baile. Sábháilteacht." Caleb nodded and ran his hand through Harry's silky hair.

"That's right, Tesoro. Sábháilteacht." They stood up and with one last thank you to the goblins, they disappeared with all of Harry's stuff, no trace left behind. The goblins quickly got to work, sealing Harry's vaults so that only he or his mates could get into them, and destroying all old keys. They also put everything that was in the Potter wills into action. Hookfang grinned wickedly. "Those stupid wizards won't know what hit them.' He thought happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Translations:

Αδελφή ψυχή μου: My Soulmate in Greek

Mulțumesc. Fie ca dușmanii tăi să cadă mereu la picioarele tale: Thank you. May your enemies always fall dead at your feet, In Romanian.

Și bolțile tale pot fi întotdeauna pline de aur, puțin: And may your vaults be full of gold, little one, in Romanian.

Shhh, micuțule. Esti bine. Esti in siguranta. N-am vrut să te sperii. Acum poți ieși: Shhh, little one. You are fine. You are safe. I didn't mean to scare you. You can come out now, in Romanian.

Η μικρή μου υποτακτική: My little submissive, in Greek.

Micul meu cioară: My little Crow, in Romanian.

Prețios: Precious, in Romanian.

Ba mhaith liom dul leat. Baile. Sábháilteacht: I want to go with you. Home. Safety, in Irish.

Tesoro: Treasure, in Italian.

Sábháilteacht: Safety, in Irish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not betaed. All mistakes are my own. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
